Maletas extraviadas
by Hysys
Summary: Levi va a Shiganshina para la boda de Erwin y Eren regresa a su pueblo natal para pasar las vacaciones. Sin embargo, surge un pequeño problema con sus maletas. (notas: final abierto)


No llevo el manga al día, así que puede que sus personalidades sean algo distintas a los últimos capítulos. ¡Espero que os guste!

Edades: Levi: 30 / Eren: 21

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenece a Hajime Isayama

* * *

Levi llevaba cerca de veinte minutos viendo todo tipo de maletas sin ver la suya por ninguna parte. Las había visto pequeñas y grandes, sobrias y con estampados coloridas, de tela y de plástico. Pero ninguna pequeña, negra y con un pin con forma de alas blancas y azules, el logo de un grupo muy de moda, Flügel der Freiheit. El rostro de Levi era la representación perfecta del mal humor. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y, cuando pensaba que podría echar una cabezada en el avión, le tocó a su lado un bebé que estuvo llorando casi todo el trayecto. En un día normal, habría sido comprensivo, pero en un estado prolongado de privación del sueño su paciencia disminuía progresivamente. Y ahora lo que más deseaba era llegar al hotel y dormir todo un día aunque, conociéndose, sabía que, a pesar del cansancio acumulado, no dormiría más de cinco horas. Pero para llegar a su ansiada cama antes tenía que coger un taxi que le llevara al pueblo. Y para eso primero tenía que recoger su maleta. Si es que llegaba a salir.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a plantearse dormir en el aeropuerto, sus ojos se fijaron en una maleta que encajaba con la descripción de la suya. Con prisa, la cogió y salió de la terminal para coger un taxi que le llevara a Shiganshina. Afortunadamente, el conductor se fijó en su expresión de mal humor y evitó mantener una conversación.

Casi dos horas después, Levi por fin vio el suelo empedrado del pequeño pueblo en el que su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Erwin, había decidido celebrar su boda. A fin de cuentas, esa era la única razón por la que había hecho un viaje de casi seis horas cuando tenía una montaña de papeleo esperándole en su despacho.

Al poco de entrar en Shiganshina, le pidió al taxista que parara en lo que parecía una de las calles principales del pueblo y le preguntó cómo llegar al hotel en el que se alojaba. A pesar del cansancio acumulado, a Levi le agradó la idea de dar un pequeño paseo y estirar un poco las piernas. Y lo bueno de que estuviera en un pueblo pequeño es que todo quedaba relativamente cerca. Además, según el taxista, el hotel sólo estaba a unos diez minutos andando.

Mientras caminaba, Levi se fijó en cómo era Shiganshina. Se trataba de un pequeño pueblo cuyo principal atractivo turístico consistía en que era un pueblo totalmente medieval. Las calles por las que paseó le hacían sentirse como si estuviera en otra época, lo cual fue un soplo de aire fresco, estando acostumbrado a trabajar en una zona de negocios, con modernos rascacielos. Pero los edificios de este lugar apenas superaban las cuatro plantas y las fachadas estaban construidas al estilo tudor. Aunque sabía que iba a tener tiempo de sobra para recorrerse el lugar, Levi aminoró un poco la marcha para poder disfrutar un poco más del ambiente. Tenía que admitir que Erwin había tenido buen gusto eligiendo este lugar para su boda.

Unos quince minutos después, Levi por fin divisó el cartel del hotel. Según el taxista, era el único hotel del pueblo. Era un edificio pequeño –aunque, en comparación con el resto de edificios, era bastante grande–, situado en una plaza con varias cafeterías, de las que tomó nota para visitarlas más tarde. Levi entró en el hotel, se registró y subió a la habitación. Estaba terriblemente cansado y lo que más deseaba era acostarse. Pero antes tenía que hacer algo de gran importancia. Abrió la maleta para sacar el desinfectante que llevaba consigo siempre que dormía fuera y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo ganas de gritar.

* * *

Eren estaba rebosante de emoción. Había vuelto a su pueblo natal por las vacaciones y tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a sus padres y a Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva. Además, en esta ocasión su mejor amigo, Armin, había podido venir también. Los dos iban a la misma universidad pero Armin siempre estaba demasiado ocupado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se reunían los tres, que Eren salió corriendo del avión, arrastrando a Armin de la mano. Tuvieron suerte y sus maletas fueron de las primeras en salir. Y, tal y como esperaba, Mikasa los estaba esperando con el coche para llevarlos a su pueblo natal.

Las dos horas de trayecto pasaron volando por todo lo que tenían que contarse. Al entrar, Eren se alegró de ver que todo seguía como siempre. Aunque se tratara de un pueblecillo pequeño, a Eren le encantaba, no solo porque fuera su pueblo natal sino porque, cada vez que volvía, sentía como si se adentrara en una película medieval de caballeros.

Con motivo del regreso de Eren y Armin, los padres de Eren, junto al abuelo de Armin, habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, con una tarta de manzana casera que hizo las delicias de todos. Después de cenar, Eren, Mikasa y Armin continuaron poniéndose al día en el jardín, hasta que a las doce Armin regresó a su casa con su abuelo.

Cuando Armin se fue, Eren y Mikasa fueron a acostarse. Al día siguiente habían quedado para hacer un poco de senderismo por la zona y era mejor que estuvieran bien descansados. Mikasa se acercó a la habitación de Eren para darle las buenas noches y se lo encontró todavía con la ropa de calle, mirando fijamente la maleta abierta sobre la cama.

—Eren, ¿todavía estás así? –preguntó Mikasa al ver que aún no se había puesto el pijama–. Mañana tenemos que madrugar, así que no deberías quedarte hasta las tantas jugando al LoL.

—No tengo pijama –respondió Eren.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se te ha olvidado? No pasa nada; dejaste aquí algunos, ¿verdad?

Eren levantó la vista de la maleta y miró a Mikasa con incredulidad.

—Mikasa, me he equivocado de maleta.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras Mikasa procesaba lo que Eren acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo que te has equivocado? ¿No te has fijado al cogerla?

—¡Si es exactamente igual que la mía! ¡Hasta tiene el mismo pin de Flügel der Freiheit!

Eren se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro con las manos. No entendía cómo había llegado a esto. Se bajó del avión con tantas ganas de reunirse con Mikasa, que cogió la primera maleta que se parecía a la suya. Bueno, a su favor había que decir que la maleta era exactamente igual: misma marca, mismo modelo, mismo color y el mismo pin en el mismo sitio. De repente notó una mano sobre el hombro; levantó la vista y miró a Mikasa.

—No te preocupes, Eren –Mikasa sonrió–. Coge algún pijama viejo y mañana pensaremos una manera de solucionar esto. Ahora vete a dormir.

Eren se relajó y sonrió.

—Está bien –dijo–. Avisaré a Armin y lo pensaremos entre los tres.

* * *

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Mierda.

Levi llevaba un buen rato recorriendo la habitación mientras repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra. Lo primero que había hecho nada más ver el problema fue llamar a la compañía aérea, por si habían perdido la maleta. Pero le dijeron que su maleta había llegado al destino correcto, con lo que alguien debía haberla cogido por equivocación. Lamentaban no poder serle de más ayuda.

Afortunadamente, siempre que iba de viaje llevaba un maletín consigo donde llevaba el portátil y documentos de importancia. Controlando su mal humor, Levi llamó a Hanji y quedaron en verse en el vestíbulo del hotel.

—Así que… ¿Qué tal se está en una habitación de hotel que no ha pasado por tu limpieza?

—No tiene ninguna gracia, cuatro-ojos.

—Vale, vale, cambia esa cara –rio Hanji.

Se encaminaron a una de las cafeterías que Levi había visto por la zona. En vez de un té, pidió un whisky _on the rocks_ con la esperanza de que el alcohol disipara el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a tener. Hanji le acompañó con una cerveza.

—Así que te has equivocado de maleta, ¿eh?

—Ya te lo he dicho. La maleta es idéntica a la mía. Hasta tiene el mismo pin –dijo Levi mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo. La conversación con Hanji estaba intensificando su dolor de cabeza. Le había puesto ese ridículo pin a su maleta con el fin de diferenciarla de otras que se parecieran, ya que era un modelo bastante sencillo, pero parece que alguien había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él.

—¿Has mirado lo que hay dentro? –preguntó Hanji.

—Solo por encima.

—Deberías mirar más a fondo. A lo mejor encuentras algo que te lleve a su dueño

—Sí… Luego lo haré –respondió Levi mientras se preguntaba si en este pueblo habría alguna sastrería buena, en caso de que no recuperara su maleta antes de la boda de Erwin.

* * *

Al volver a su habitación del hotel, lo primero que Levi hizo fue darse una larga ducha. Antes de regresar, había pasado por una tienda donde compró champú, gel de baño, desodorante y espuma y cuchillas para afeitarse. No le gustaban los artículos que ofrecían los hoteles y, aunque estos no eran los que él usaba habitualmente, le harían el apaño. También había comprado algo de ropa interior, unas camisetas sencillas y dos pares de pantalones. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en recuperar sus pertenencias –si es que las recuperaba, claro– y mejor estar bien preparado.

Al salir de la ducha, se puso uno de sus nuevos bóxer y salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarro. No era un fumador habitual pero siempre llevaba una cajetilla encima para los días que se hacían demasiado largos.

Por fin se puso manos a la obra. No se sentía especialmente cómodo hurgando en pertenencias ajenas, pero era necesario. Tal y como había visto la primera vez que la abrió, la cosas estaban tremendamente mal organizadas. Si el dueño lo hubiera colocado mejor, la maleta abultaría la mitad.

Lo primero que sacó fue un portátil. Le sorprendía mucho que hubiera gente que llevaba el portátil en la maleta, en vez de llevarlo consigo mismo en un maletín, como él hacía. Aun así se alegró, ya que puede que le diera información sobre su dueño. Lo apartó a un lado y siguió buscando. Si no encontraba absolutamente nada en la maleta, puede que le echara un vistazo pero, de momento, no le pareció necesario invadir tanto la intimidad ajena.

Había un montón de ropa: camisetas de grupos y series (una de ellas con el emblema y el lema de los Baratheon), algunas camisas de vestir, varios pantalones, un par de pijamas, calcetines y bóxers. Así que el dueño era un hombre. Ya tenía una pista, aunque no le sirviera de mucho. También halló algunas carpetas con apuntes, ecuaciones y complicados cálculos. Segunda pista: probablemente era universitario y estudiaba algo relacionado con las matemáticas, tal vez una ingeniería.

Siguió rebuscando y encontró una Nintendo Switch y varios enseres de aseo personal. Por costumbre, miró de qué marcas eran. También encontró un frasco de colonia. Lo abrió y vio que olía bien. Aunque fuera desorganizado, al menos el chico tenía buen gusto. Por fin dio con el bote: una agenda personal. Levi la ojeó, con la esperanza de encontrar un número de teléfono o una dirección. Al principio solo vio apuntadas fechas de exámenes, presentaciones y algunas tutorías. Al final, había una hoja en la que se indicaba a quién había que devolverla en caso de pérdida. Eren Jaeger, estudiante de la Universidad de Trost. Debajo aparecía un número de teléfono. Levi lo marcó en su móvil, rezando internamente para que alguien lo cogiera. Tras cinco pitidos, saltó el contestador y dos voces hablaron al unísono:

"_Somos Eren y Armin. Ahora mismo no estamos disponibles, así que deja tu mensaje tras el piiiiii_."

Levi chistó y estuvo a punto de lanzar el móvil contra la pared.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eren y Mikasa se levantaron pronto. La noche anterior habían mensajeado a Armin, contándole el asunto, y habían quedado en que Armin iría a su casa a desayunar y mientras pensarían en cómo solucionar el problema.

A las ocho en punto, Armin ya estaba tocando al timbre. Como de costumbre, era puntual.

—¡Buenos días, Armin! –saludó Carla, la madre de Eren.

—¡Buenos días, señora Jaeger!

Armin se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho y aceptó con ganas las tostadas que le ofreció Carla. Cogió todo y se sentó a la mesa junto a Eren y Mikasa.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis averiguado algo?

—Hemos llamado a la compañía aérea pero no nos han dicho nada. La maleta de Eren llegó a su destino y alguien debió de confundirse y se la llevó –informó Mikasa.

—¿Habéis dejado algún número de contacto por si averiguan algo? –preguntó Armin.

—Sí, pero no nos hará falta –dijo Eren–. Abrimos la maleta y al final encontramos algo útil.

—¿¡Ah, sí!? –exclamó Armin.

—Sí. Una invitación a una boda.

Una hora antes de que llegara Armin, Eren y Mikasa habían estado buscando en la maleta cualquier cosa que les pudiera llevar a su legítimo propietario. Lo que más les llamó la atención fue un pequeño maletín con varias bayetas y productos de limpieza. ¿Qué clase de persona lleva su propio limpiamuebles? También vieron un par de camisas y de pantalones de vestir, un elegante traje guardado en una funda, ropa interior (el dueño era un hombre) y varios artículos de aseo. Lo justo para pasar unos días fuera de casa. Cuando pensaban que no iban a encontrar nada útil, vieron un sobre en un pequeño compartimento. Al abrirlo vieron que se trataba de una invitación a una boda.

En la invitación aparecían los nombres de los novios y que la ceremonia iba a celebrarse en el castillo de Shiganshina. Llamaron y, al principio, el recepcionista era reticente a darles cualquier tipo de información. Al final, tras explicarle el problema, accedió a ponerles en contacto con el novio, un tal Erwin Smith.

Llamaron a Erwin Smith y éste se mostró mucho más amable y comprensivo que el recepcionista del castillo. Al principio no sabían muy bien cómo averiguar a quién pertenecía la maleta, porque lo que había en el interior eran pertenencias bastante comunes y podían ser de cualquier invitado a la boda. Sin embargo, en cuanto le dijeron que en la maleta había un kit de limpieza, Erwin supo al instante quién era su dueño. Les pidió un número de teléfono y les prometió que les pondría en contacto con su dueño.

* * *

Levi abrió un ojo, malhumorado, preguntándose de dónde venía el horrible ruido que lo había despertado. La noche anterior tuvo un ataque de insomnio y le fue imposible dormirse hasta que ya estaba amaneciendo. Al coger el móvil para mirar la hora vio que lo que estaba sonando era el teléfono. En la pantalla se leía "Erwin." ¿Qué querría?

—Dime, Erwin.

—He encontrado tu maleta, Levi.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Ya te lo ha contado Hanji? –Levi chistó. _Maldita cuatro ojos chismosa._

—No. Me ha llamado el chico que tiene tu maleta. Y al parecer tú tienes la suya.

—¿Cómo te ha contactado?

—Encontró tu invitación a la boda. Me sorprende que no la llevaras en tu maletín –rio Erwin.

Levi lo ignoró.

—Me han dado un número de teléfono.

* * *

Como el hotel en el que se alojaba Levi (así se llamaba el dueño de la maleta que se llevó Eren) estaba un pelín alejado de la zona residencial en la que vivía Eren, quedaron en la recepción del hotel. Mikasa y Armin quisieron acompañarle, pero Eren insistió en que no necesitaba guardaespaldas; ya podía apañárselas él solo.

Sin embargo, cuando a unos metros de la entrada del hotel un par de ojos grises se posaron sobre él, ya no estaba tan seguro. Fuera, un hombre bajito apoyado sobre la pared le miraba con la mirada más irritada que jamás había visto. Nunca se había preguntado cómo sería una mirada realmente asesina. Ahora conocía la respuesta. La tenía frente a él.

Eren inspiró profundamente para hacer acopio de valor y se acercó a Levi. A cada paso que daba, aumentaban sus nervios. Tenía que admitir que el hombre era tremendamente atractivo. Aunque fuera bajito y delgado, se notaba que bajo la ropa había un cuerpo bien trabajado. Iba vestido con un simple vaquero negro y una camisa gris que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Eren no se extrañaría si su ropa estaba hecha a medida.

—Eh… Um… Hola, imagino que eres Levi, ¿no? –preguntó Eren, un poco nervioso ante el aura asesino que emanaba ese hombre.

—Sí, y tú el que se llevó mi maleta –contestó Levi con desinterés, apagando el cigarrillo que había encendido para calmarse.

—Eh… Sí, eso es, menudo fallo, je, je –contestó Eren nervioso, intentando aligerar el ambiente ante el tono ligeramente borde de Levi–. Tenía muchas ganas de reunirme con mi familia y no me fijé bien.

—Es obvio que no lo hiciste.

—Bueno, también es mucha casualidad que tengamos exactamente la misma maleta –contestó Eren, irritado ante la actitud de Levi.

Entonces, mientras Eren enumeraba todas las similitudes de las maletas, Levi miró con mayor atención a Eren, intrigado por el cambio en el tono de voz y la actitud del muchacho. Era un chico alto, que le sacaba más de diez centímetros de altura, delgado pero en forma. El pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros aunque lo llevaba recogido en un moño bajo, dejando que algunos mechones le cayeran por el rostro. Iba vestido con una camiseta de Flügel der Freiheit con una camisa de cuadros por encima. A pesar de que las prendas eran holgadas, se intuía un cuerpo musculoso debajo. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le cautivó fueron los enormes ojos del azul más intenso que jamás había visto y que parecían expresar la más mínima emoción que experimentara el muchacho.

Eren se calló, interpretando el silencio de Levi como una muestra de enfado, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Entonces volvió a su actitud más amable del principio, intentando pensar rápidamente cómo arreglar la situación.

—Bueno… ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer?

Levi arqueó una ceja, tomado totalmente por sorpresa aunque su rostro no lo reflejara.

—Como compensación por las molestias causadas –terminó de explicar Eren–. Además, como es tu primera vez en Shiganshina, después podría enseñarte el pueblo.

Un brillo, prácticamente imperceptible para quien no conocía bien a Levi, cruzó su mirada. Le bastó una fracción de segundo para elegir entre lo que podría considerarse una cita con un joven atractivo y ser arrastrado por Hanji recorriendo las calles sin rumbo fijo.

—Está bien. ¿Tienes algún restaurante en mente?


End file.
